Stolen Fate
by misscali301
Summary: What if Dom and Mia had a younger sister they didnt know about who "stole" her way into thier lives and stole the heart of a guy off the team....ok so my summary sucked but hope you R/R
1. i must get out

Ok so yeah this is my first fanfic ever..so I hope I get a lot of reviews and a lot of people read it.in this story Vince and Leon don't play a big role..a few words here and there..sorry I really do like them.but I didn't know how to fit them into the story.oh yeah and same with Letty.and Brian..i really do like everyone from the cast but I didn't know how to fit them in.the major people in the story are Dom, Jesse, Mia(shorta) and Dom and Mias little sister.Joanne(shes 15).other known as Jo in the story ...oh yeah I do not own any characters, cars, stuff like that..i only own Jo, Jo's mother and father..i repeat I do not own any characters, cars, and that's stuff. I only Jo, Jo's mother and Jo's father.so PLEASE DON'T sue me.so I guess all that's left is for you to Read and Reply .please don't sue..oh and if a this story offends you in away please stop reading it.cause I don't want to be sued or anything of that matter..well on with the storie..and uh thte story may be kinda off but in the 2nd or 3rd chapter the team gets into the storie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jo's Pov  
  
I gotta get out of her.I cant take this yelling and screaming, I thought to myself. My adoptive father was drunk again and abusing my adoptive mother and screaming at her. I was in the corner of the living room, knees to my chest scared more then the last time he did this but not as scared when he first abused me."Stop! Stop hitting her please." I thought out loud.stupid, stupid me I thought, now hes gonna hurt me."What did you say?!" my father screamed at me after hitting my mom one last time. He turned to me and said get up and so I did. His eyes were burning like fire, he slapped me across the face, then pushed me down. I fell to the ground "Don't you ever talk to me that way again" he yelled I just stared at him, im not gonna cry I'll never show my weakness. Then he left the house, yeah hes going to the bar again I thought. I saw my mom crying on the floor. I went to her to see if she was ok she said she was and says I should go to my room and settle down. So I do I just there on my bed and replay how stupid I was for speaking up, 10 minutes later my mom came in and sat down next to me. "I should tell you something." I just looked at her confused. " You have a half brother and sister, they're older then you," she said. I just looked at her in shock. "They live in California in L.A. and that's all I know." "Do they know about me?" I asked. "No" my mom replied. "why" I asked. "Because your only a half sister and the social services didn't think it would work if you lived with them." "Why you telling me now?" I asked. "Because I cant stand to see you get hurt by your father so I want you to run away to L.A. and find them and stay with them. "But mom" I said. "No buts not I'll help you pack a little bag because I know you'll live on the streets a night or two." "Mom." I said "No now go get a bag and ill start to get your things together," she said. So I went to go find a backpack of some short.I found a duffle bag 20 minutes later and brought it back to my mom. "Ok I got everything you need," she said putting everything in the bag. She gave a $100 cause that's all she had on her. She gave me a plane ticket to L.A and hugged me goodbye. And she quick said " Your brothers name is Dom Torreto (I forgot how to spell it) and your sisters name is Mia Torreto." I gave a quick wave and jumped out my window like so many times iv done before, just as my ex-father pulls in the drive way. So I ran as fast as I could just to get away from that house and then I stopped when I saw a taxi cab so I went to it and said take me to the NYC airport(idk if it's a airport or not I just needed an airport). So I gave the driver my money and went inside the airport and onto my plan..and fell asleep and when I woke we were in L.A. When I left the airport the first thing on my mind was eat. So I did and after I ate I started walking.and I guess walked down a dark alley. "Well I guess I should find a place to stay tonight." I said out loud to my self. "Whats that?" I heard a deep voice behind me. 


	2. Not a chapter,but how to reply to me

How to reply to me reply to me at misscali301@hotmail.com thanks 


End file.
